1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to automated tape library systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus using dual bounding boxes as dynamic templates for cartridge rack identification and tracking.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnetic tape has long been used as a storage media for audio, video and computer information. Tape cartridges have been used extensively because they provide a convenient way to house and support a length of magnetic tape for engagement by a transducer in a tape drive while protecting the tape upon removal of the cartridge.
Storage libraries provide large capacity secondary storage to modern computing requirements. Such storage libraries typically employ robotic control mechanisms used by a host computer to physically manage tape media cartridges. A plurality of tape cartridges are stored within a storage library. Each tape cartridge is in a particular slot in the storage library. Each slot is identifiable by its physical position in the storage library. Each tape cartridge is typically uniquely identified by a machine readable label. The storage library maintains inventory information to associate a particular tape cartridge with a particular slot in the storage library. Responsive to a host computer request, a robotic mechanism or picker physically retrieves an appropriate tape cartridge from its associated slot in the storage library, moves the tape cartridge to an appropriate read/write device for processing, and inserts the tape cartridge into the device.
The robotic mechanism typically includes a hand or gripper mechanism positioned on a movable arm. To retrieve a tape cartridge, the arm moves to position the gripper near the slot holding the desired tape cartridge. The gripper then extends and grips the tape cartridge and retracts to take the tape cartridge out of the slot. The arm with the hand gripping the tape cartridge moves to the device and the hand then extends and inserts the tape cartridge into the device. Conversely, when the use of the tape cartridge is complete, the robotic mechanism retrieves the tape cartridge from the read/write device, moves the tape cartridge adjacent its associated slot according to the inventory maintained by the storage library, and inserts the tape cartridge into the storage slot of the storage library ready for future use in response to another host computer request.
A problem with prior automated storage libraries designs which contributed to their relatively higher complexity and resultant higher costs relates to the multiplicity and complexity of various sensing mechanisms used to sense several parameters of the operating storage library. Picker registration has proven to be a problem, resulting in occasional dropped cartridges and decreased system performance. Past registration techniques made of a “flying spot” paradigm, using an LED retroreflective sensor to locate the position of a few fiducial marks and then calculate the theoretical position of every cartridge cell in robot coordinates to initialize its position table. In practice this method has been less than perfect, with some systems suffering jams or drops. Other techniques have used a dedicated vision processor and bulky CCD camera with incandescent lighting. However, the production cost of such a system is high.
In order for certain vision systems to work correctly, an image is thresholded to delineate the image attributes that the system is searching for. To positively identify the position of the accessor (picker) with relation to the cartridge rack, prior methods have either used expensive imagers and/or special fiducial markings. However, expensive imaging is undesirable because of cost constraints on library systems. In addition, it is undesirable to modify the mechanical cartridge/magazine system to be viewed thereby reducing cartridge storage density and in turn library system storage capacity. The use of fiduciary markings also increases the complexity of the cartridge rack hardware and reduces the usability of the vision system.
It can be seen that there is a need for a method and apparatus that provides for cartridge rack identification and tracking without modification of the mechanical cartridge/magazine system.